When Leo Left: Calypso
by sammi133
Summary: This is a one-shot on what Calypso was thinking when Leo left her. Characters and stuff belong to Uncle Rick(obviously) and... yeah, just read and review and I'll be very happy! Yay! (And read the House of Hades before you read this, or you won't get what's going on )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ A one-shot at how Calypso feels after Leo leaves, since the ones I have read are too sappy to be possible, so I wanted to try my own. Please review! My first Percy Jackson fanfic. (And please don't be too harsh on me when you read the last sentence.)**

"How about full promise?" Leo had the nerve looked hopeful. "Because I—"

Calypso grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, effectively shutting him up. She didn't know what she was thinking, kissing this scrawny runt of a boy who smelled interestingly like a mix of machine oil and herbs. It probably meant she was going crazy from years of isolation, or…

No. That wasn't possible. Pushing him back, she stared him in the eye. "That didn't happen."

He looked dazed and his voice sounded high and squeaky, which almost made Calypso's mouth twitch if she hadn't just kissed the most annoying boy she had ever met. "Okay."

"Get out of here."

"Okay."

Calypso turned back to the campfire, wiping furiously at her streaming eyes. Why was she crying? He was annoying, he set random things on fire, he talked too much, too fast. Leo Valdez was a mistake, sent by Khione as a punishment. He was going away; that was good.

Even with all these thoughts, she couldn't help feeling a tingling sensation in her heart. Leo, as short and annoying as he was, was kind of funny, though she denied it. He was different from Percy, from Drake, from Odyseus, from all the other heroes she had received to break her heart. He looked so hopeful when he said he was coming back for her, and spoke with a kind of certainty that brought up one of her small wishes in her heart, one she hadn't thought about in years: to see the outer world. From time to time, in her solitude, she would look up at the boundless sky and wonder what it would be like out there. But that just made her sad, and she learned to suppress it. Leo could give her that…

No he couldn't. Nobody could free her, now the gods were incapacitated, with their Greek and Roman forms fighting each other. He could not help her. All those hopes were impossible. She wiped the last tears from her face and stormed to her dining table.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from the sea, carried by the wind. She turned and stared at the tiny speck of Leo's raft, the glint of Celestial bronze in the silver moonlight as Leo's voice echoed from the distance. "I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx."

Feeling horrified, she leapt to her feet. Shock coursed through her. He blood turned to ice. He couldn't have…he wouldn't have…

Leo had told her about the Great Prophecy once. And she knew with certain clarity one line coming true. An oath to keep with a final breath.

Leo, would die.


	2. Chapter 2

Calypso was tired.

She was tired of waiting. She was tired of sitting. She was tired of packing her suitcases again and again. As soon as Leo had left, she had stormed to her cave and stuffed all her possessions in two ancient leather suitcases that must have been left by some hero hundreds of years ago. She wasn't sure why, but the look in his eyes, when he told her that he would come back, was full of determination, and Calypso knew that he wasn't lying. Swearing it on the River Styx had been a plus, but that wasn't the point.

She had sat with the suitcases on the beach, staring at the perfect ocean and the perfect sky, waiting for Leo Valdez to come mess it up again. The hope in her chest was new. She had never felt that way before.

Two days later, she walked back to the cave, folded everything neatly, and kicked down the curtain rod Leo had adjusted.

It went on like that for a few weeks; going out, going in, and the new sensation of hope was nearly diminished, like the last embers of a fire.

Part of her said, he swore it on the River Styx! He has to come back! But Calypso knew that gods could break oaths. Why not demigods? Sure, Leo would have a terrible fate, maybe die horribly at some monster's hands, but that would probably be easier than coming back here. It was impossible. The Fates would never allow it.

So why was she still here on the beach, waiting for him?

Calypso sighed. Her fingers swirled in the sand, making intricate designs and pictures. Without knowing it, she drew his face; his pointed nose, his elfish grin…

The wave came up without warning and washed it away.

A minute passed. Then an hour. She was about to go back again and tear down another part of Leo (maybe the fountain) when she heard the screaming.

"WHOOOH YEAH, BABY! UNCLE LEO DID IT! WHO CAME BACK?"

She whirled around, just in time to see the huge bronze dragon(Festus, she remembered) crash down into the surf with a terrific WHOOMF! A dark figure flew off his back and landed face first in the sand.

Calypso felt like she'd been sucker punched, because, suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

Leo Valdez stood up, grinning like crazy. His hair was singed, and his whole body was covered with a thick layer of soot. His clothes were torn and dirty, but to Calypso, he was perfect.

She grabbed his face, ignoring the soot, and kissed him. His lips tasted of fire and heat and… and…

Calypso pulled away. "Y-you smell…"

"Dead?" Leo said. "Yeah, because I have been, but I came back, right?"

Dead? Calypso's ears were ringing. "And you ruined your clothes, which are impossible to ruin."

"Well," Leo smiled sheepishly. "I excel at doing the impossible."

He gestured to her suitcases. "You packed for a long trip? Come on, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" She almost couldn't believe it was true.

"Yeah, if you want to." Leo looked uncomfortable. "Well you still have your immortality if you leave?"

"Don't know, don't care." She said, and smiled, for the first time in a month.

Her heart lifted. All the doubt and anger and sadness leached out of her and carried her feet towards the dragon. She felt giddy and as light as air as Leo helped her onto the polished bronze back of the dragon.

"Ready?" Leo said. She wrapped her hands around his waist and nodded.

With the wind whistling through her ears, Ogygia grew smaller and smaller, until it finally, finally, disappeared.


End file.
